Forgotten Fate
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Harry is the boy who lived, he's fought Voldemort, and he's even famous, but since the car accident he can't remember any of it, not even his friends, years at Hogwarts, or himself, but does he really want to remember all the pain and hurt he has been thr
1. The world of darkness within

Chibi Okami ~ Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fic, I normally write Inu- Yasha, and original, but I thought that I would try my luck at this cause I finally got an idea for one. So hope you like and please review! Oh, ya, and I don't know if this has been done before, I have never really read many hp fics, so sorry if some has done this before.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do this on my other fics too, but it is so depressing . . . I . . . I . . . don't own Harry Potter! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It is not true! Let it not be true! I need Harry! Must own Harry Potter! Please? *tear* Okay, I'll let J.K. Rowling have him for a little while . . . but not long . . .  
  
Forgotten Fate  
  
Chapter One ~ The world of blackness within  
  
He was in a world of black; there was no color, no light. It seemed to stretch on forever, like a vast and endless space. He wanted to call out for someone, but his mouth wouldn't move. His lips remained shut and unmoving. No matter how much he tried they never move. Eventually he gave up let the darkness swarm over him and wrap its cold blanket around his shoulders. A shiver would have been sent up to his spine, but he couldn't even move enough to do such a simple and instinctive movement. He looked out into the darkness, and he wanted to let out a cry, even though he knew he couldn't. He felt so alone; he realized he didn't just feel alone, he was alone.  
  
Pain shot through his head and he wanted to raise his hands to cradle his aching head in. He willed his arms to move, but they wouldn't. They were weighed down as though they were made of a heavy metal. He felt the pain continue in a crooked line, running over the same spot again and again, it never went further than the crooked line it was creating on his forehead and it never stopped. It was slowly turning into a dull ache, but he wished it would so away all together.  
  
He felt paralyzed and helpless. He didn't like the feeling, no one liked feeling weak. He felt something deeper, though, some other reason why he felt weak. He couldn't understand why. He had a feeling of not feeling weak at the moment, trapped in this world of blackness, but instead it was a feeling of powerlessness that ran through his veins. It was hidden deep inside of him, and he might have forgotten it at one point of another, but it was there and it seemed as though it had always been, if only he could think of a reason why.  
  
He slowly realized that the world of blackness that surrounded him was not because it was the way his world was or was meant to be, it was because he had his eyes closed. As soon as he noted this he wanted more than anything to open his eyes and enter a world of light. He wanted to leave this world of emptiness that lay inside of him and go out into a new world, something less cold and more fulfilling. He was so cold, he wanted out, he wanted to escape what lie inside of him, he wanted to escape from himself.  
  
He willed his eyes open, gently at first, but when they didn't listen he tried harder to open them. He forced them open and after what seemed like an eternity light flooded into the world of darkness. He let out a groan and continued to open his eyes, letting light destroy the black emptiness from within him.  
  
Everything was blurry and he couldn't make anything out. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared. His first sight of the world was a white ceiling. He stared at it for a few seconds and then turned his head to look around. He immediately regretted the action, his pain jolting through his body once again, but this time it wasn't in the form of a crooked line, this time it was everywhere. He hurt from his head down to his toes, all because of one simple movement to turn his head and look where he was.  
  
He once again saw white everywhere. White walls, white floors, and white curtains dangled to the side of him. He noted that there was a bed on the other side of the room, a man wrapped in white blankets, machines attached to him. He looked down, trying to move as little as possible to keep from having the same painful feeling as before, seeing that he, too, was laying on a bed. He saw that his arm was wrapped in bandages from the elbow down and there was even a trace of bandages on his upper arm. He looked at his right arm, it was laying limply at his side, a cast plastered to it. He silently wondered what had happened to him, he could only see his arms, for his lower half was covered with the blankets, but from looking at them he could tell he really didn't want to see his face.  
  
Then he heard a click to his right. He turned his head, pain once again shooting through him, but he did his best to ignore it. He faced the door to watch as a plum blonde lady walked into the room. She had on a white coat and clothes, he was quickly getting sick of white, but it was better than the black that surrounded him before. She closed the door and was humming to herself. She turned to face him and looked surprised to see him staring back at her.  
  
"Well, well, Harry, it's about time you woke up." She smiled warmly at him, but he didn't return it. He wondered to who she was talking to, he didn't know anybody named Harry, maybe it was the man in the bed next to his.  
  
"Who's . . . Harry?" He asked, his voice raspy and it was hard for him to move his lips to for words, as if he hadn't talked in a long time.  
  
"Don't be silly, you are." She walked up to his bed and took his arm without the cast from the bed. He let her hold all the weight since it still refused to easily rise for him, she didn't seem to mind. "I am just going to check your pulse and some other things and then I have to replace the old bandages."  
  
She held his wrist with a gentleness he didn't think was possible if it didn't come from his own mother, He thought for moment, wondering about what the lady had said. She had said he was Harry. How could he be Harry? He didn't know who this Harry person was. Then it hit him hard, like a hammer right between the eyes, he couldn't think of anything else he would be called. He couldn't remember what had happened before for him to get such injuries and be in so much pain. He couldn't even remember what had happened before the accident. He couldn't remember any family, friends, or anything that could be called 'home'. He turned to the lady.  
  
"What did you say my name was?" His voice cracking.  
  
"Harry, you are Harry Potter, am I correct?" She asked, confused. She stopped unwrapping his arm and looked him in the eyes, her piercing green eyes boring into him. "That is what it has on your sheet, and what your friends and family called you."  
  
"Friends and family?" He asked his eyes wide. "Who . . ."  
  
"Your friends, Harry, your family, too." She looked at him worriedly. Her face had gone pale and she looked as surprised as he was. "They are waiting for you in the waiting room."  
  
"Who are my friends and family? I-I don't remember anyone . . ." He said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Harry, they are the people who care about you most, I believe they were Ron, Herminie, and your family, the Dursleys. Harry, think, you know who they are don't you? Harry?" She asked, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know them . . . I can't, I just can't remember anyone!" He cried out. He was afraid.  
  
"Harry . . ."  
  
"I don't know who Harry is!" He yelled, he wished he was back in the world of darkness, this world made him feel alone, just like the other. The only difference in this world was it hurt him inside. A tear formed in the corner of his eyes and slid down his face, and it was only one of many.  
  
End of Chap One  
  
Chibi Okami ~ I hope you all liked it, it took me an hour or so! To much detail . . . Well, I g2g, be sure to review! 


	2. Past Friends

Chibi Okami ~ Thanks to all who reviewed, and if any one has constructive criticism please gimme me some! It really helps with my writing! Also, I forgot to tell you all, this takes place after the fifth book, if you haven't read it, don't worry. You will be able to follow, I promise but I can not promise no spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter you idiot! I am not JK Rowling! I am not even from England! (I wish I were, though, I like their accent!) if I thought that I was the author of Harry Potter and was the world's most popular children's author, I would be sent to a mental institute, but NO! I do not think that I am her I do not! I do not! I DO NOT! I only pray that one day I will be that great! But, sadly, I am not JK. *sigh* no . . . I am just a fanfiction writer . . . I would say I was her reincarnation, but she's still alive. BUT I AM NOT HER! NOPE! THAT"S RIGHT! I AM NOT JK ROWWLING! *being dragged off in a straight jacket and by men in lab coats and there are two men in suits wearing sunglasses and holding briefcases with paper work for copy write violations in their hands* I am not insane! I am NOT! AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Fate  
  
Chapter Two ~ Past Friends  
  
Harry laid down in the bed, his eyes wide open and a tear trickling down to his nose. He had thought about it over and over again, he didn't know who he was, how could he not know himself? He had searched his brain over and over again, but always drawing a blank. He bit his lip and thought again. The earliest thing he could remember was the world of darkness right before he woke up.  
  
How could he remember the emptiness inside that he had felt while unconscious, but he couldn't remember friends, family, or even what had caused him to be in the hospital. But what got him the most was he couldn't remember who he was. He hadn't even known his name until the nurse gave it to him. Not knowing his friends and family scared him, but not knowing himself, that terrified him. It scared him more than anything else. If he had ever felt so afraid, so alone in the world, he could not say. The feeling of his fear and his emptiness combined, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Family and friends, they must be the people he had ever cared most about and he couldn't even remember them. They must have helped him through thick and thin, helped in through the good times and the bad. His family must have cared for him, loved him, fed him, and gave him a roof over his head, and he couldn't even remember what they looked like. How could he remember what things were, but he couldn't remember anyone? That was insulting to his friends and family, it was as though inanimate objects were more important than them.  
  
He wondered what his life had been like. Had he been a normal teenage boy? Had he played with his friends after school, ate pizza, and played video games until the latest hours of the night? Had he taken everything for granted, and been pampered and cared for? What had life been like for him? It scared him more than everything that he couldn't remember what he liked or hated even.  
  
His head had started aching again. He wished the pain would go away, that everything would just end. That he would be left alone and become that normal teenager he had been thinking he might have been before. He turned his aching head as he heard the door click. He watched as the door opened, but no one walked through it before it was shut once again. He sent it a questioning look and watched the spot for several seconds. Then he let out a yelp of shock as a head popped out from no where. It was followed by another and the two heads seemed to mumbling things to each other. He watched in horror as the rest of their bodies appeared and a cloak fell to their ankles.  
  
"Geez, Ron! If we had bumped into that nurse . . ." The girl muttered.  
  
"Well, we missed her, now didn't we?" He answered defensively.  
  
"Sure, that time we are okay, but next time if you are that reckless again . . ." She looked at him, her face showing no sign of backing down from a fight to show that she was right.  
  
"Fine! I'll be more careful next time!" He cried out raising his hands to show that he was surrendering. The girl gave an approving smile, which also showed that she was very glad she won the argument.  
  
"Now where's Harry?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"Oh, no!" the boy's eyes went wide with shock as he looked to the person in the bed next to Harry's. "Harry!" He ran to the man's side and looked at him, "He's unconscious! Hermione! I need that potion, now!" He called out, but then he took a closer look. "Hey, that's not Harry . . ."  
  
"Ron! You idiot!" The girl walked over to him a whapped him over the head. "That's not Harry!"  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" He held his hand up to the spot where the girl had hit him. As she turned around he stuck his tongue out at her back, but she didn't notice. As her eyes scanned the room they fell upon Harry, lying down in his bed. He was staring straight at her and her at him. He didn't know what to do, he had known they were talking about him, the man in the next bed was Merl, the nurse had told him so. He had wanted to tell them who he was, but more than anything he wanted an explanation about what had happened with them being invisible. He wanted to ask so badly but when her eyes fell upon them the relief she obviously felt was more important, he felt, than he could bear take away from her by asking questions.  
  
"Harry . . ." She breathed. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at him. He felt stupid with her staring at him and even worse was when the boy joined her. They looked so relieved, but at the same time upset. "Harry . . ." She whispered one more time.  
  
"I think so." He muttered, wanting to avoid their gaze. He looked down at the ground, knowing a blush from the embarrassment of being stared at was spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"You had us so worried, Harry. We thought that you might have been killed! After the accident you were sent to a muggle hospital, there was nothing we could do! We wanted to take you to Saint Mungo's so bad, Harry, but we just couldn't!" Hermione said, the tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Saint Mungo's?" He questioned. He was starting to become very confused, and it must have shown in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you remember, that wizard hospital we went to a while back?" Ron said, looking at Harry closely.  
  
"Wizard?"  
  
"Yeah, the wizard hospital. Are you feeling okay Harry? You look awfully pale." Hermione questioned him.  
  
"That was a stupid question! Look at him!" The boy answered for him. "He was hit by a car! He has no right to feel okay!" Harry was shocked, was that how he had gotten hurt so bad? He had been hit by a car? Everyone had refused to tell him anything and no had come to see him, except the nurse and doctors since these two came. They had told him it was not their place to be saying such things.  
  
"Oh, Ron! Just Shut up!" She cried. "Well, anyways, they wouldn't tell us how you were doing, exept that you were alive. We had to come and see you Harry, we just had to!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope you don't mind we borrowed your invisibility cloak." Ron said picking it off of the ground and folding it. "Oh yeah, and we brought you something to make you feel better. Hermione get it out." He called to her.  
  
She sent him a lookt hat obviously showed that she did not like him ordering him around , but she did as he said. She dug through her pockets and pulled out a small bottle with a shiny silver liquid (hey, it's my penname backwards!) inside. "Here drink this, it will make you feel better! We managed to get a hold of Madame Pomfrey, even though it is summer, and she made this for you. Everyone's dreadfully worried."  
  
Harry took the bottle from her and fiddled with it in his hands. He stared at his and watched the liquid swish around in the bottle. He trusted these people for some reason he didn't know. He must have known them before, they seemed so familiar. He wanted to take it, but he also didn't want to chance it. These people seemed unusual and he wasn't sire weather to take this or not. He had so many questions to ask them, and he didn't know where to start, but he decided not to take any chances and ask them what was going on before he took it.  
  
He looked at the two and took a deep breath. They looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. He decided it was up to him to start the questioning. "I-I am sorry, but who are you?"  
  
The End Of Chap Two  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Hey, I hope you all liked it. I am not happy with the dialogue at all, I hate writing it. Also if anyone has constructive criticism please give me some! I need all the help I can get! 


	3. Magic?

Chibi Okami ~ IMPORTANT!!! I only got three reviews for the past 2 chapters . . . *tear* peoples, I really do need your reviews though; my days of fanfictioning are coming to an end. I have started writing original stories and they are much more interesting for me to do. So I have been writing story after story of originals and they are just a lot more fun to me. So if you really want me to continue this I will need some reviews actually saying they want me to continue. Please peoples, review or updates come slower and slower til they stop. I have seen this happen all before.  
  
Disclaimer ~ Not this again . . . It just makes me so depressed . . . Let's get this over with *deep breath* I OWN HARRY POTTER! . . . whoops? Would you all believe that's a typo? I meant that I don't, I really did . . .  
  
Forgotten Fate  
  
Chapter Three ~ Magic?  
  
As soon as those words escaped Harry's mouth he regretted them. They both looked shocked, but most of all, they looked hurt. He should never have said anything, they had been so happy just seeing him alive, but he had ruined their happiness. He felt guilty and he looked down at the ground to avoid their eyes. They must have been his friends, and he had to open his big mouth. They had wanted to help him and he had thrown it back at them with distrust.  
  
"Harry!" The girl gasped in horror. "It's me, Hermione! And this is Ron!"  
  
"Harry, how could you not know who we are? We've been best friends since our first year!" The red headed boy cried out, his face showing how much the comment had hurt him.  
  
"I-I am s-sorry." Harry chocked out. Seeing these twp hurt nearly brought tears to his eyes, and he didn't know why, he couldn't remember them at all. "It just that- I mean, I -"  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, his arms crossed and giving Harry a hard stare.  
  
"I-I just can't remember anything." Harry said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, as she carefully looked over Harry.  
  
"I don't remember anyone or anything. I think back and all I get is a blank." He sighed.  
  
"How could you not remember anything? How could you not remember us?" Ron asked, his voice soft.  
  
"I-I can remember things." Harry said.  
  
"Oh! So things are more important than we are?" Ron cried out.  
  
"Ron! Stop it, Harry must have amnesia!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Have what?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione strangely.  
  
"Amnesia, it is the only explanation. When he was hit by the car he must have hit his head pretty hard, causing him to loose his memories." She told them all. Harry and Ron just nodded dumbly.  
  
"Harry, what do you remember?" she asked him.  
  
"Things, like I know this is a bed," He pointed to the bed he was lying on and then over to the curtain that hung around his bed. "and I know that's a curtain. I just can't remember people, not even myself."  
  
"Harry, you don't know who you are? Then how do you know we are talking to you when we call you Harry?" Ron questioned the injured boy.  
  
"That's what the nurse told me my name was." Harry shrugged. "And that's all I know."  
  
"Hermione, we have to go to St. Mungo's! They have to have a cure for his anemshia."  
  
"Ron's it's 'amnesia' and St. Mungo's wouldn't have a cure, remember Lockheart? They couldn't cure him, and I bet they couldn't cure Harry's amnesia." Hermione told him.  
  
"But his was a charm wasn't it? It wasn't because he was hit by a car." Ron said.  
  
"No, because St. Mungo's has refused to mess with people's minds ever since the hospital was started. Think about it. Would you want someone putting memories in your head that you wouldn't even be sure that were yours?"  
  
"Well, they could just give Harry his back . . ."  
  
"No, because it isn't like 'here's a pill, chew this and you'll remember everything' they can't do that. Memories are something that is either kept or lost. You can take a memory out, like Snape and Dumbledoor did, but unless you preserved them, they can't come back with magic."  
  
"Okay, I'll nod my head and pretend I know what you are talking about." Ron commented.  
  
"Ron! To put it simply, the only way for Harry to get back his memories is on his own. Magic doesn't cure everything."  
  
"Oh." Ron nodded, but heard a mumbled 'I sure thought it did' come from Ron.  
  
"D-did you say 'magic'?" Harry questioned slowly.  
  
"Yeah, we did, what about it?"  
  
"You talked about it like it was real . . ." He whispered.  
  
"Harry, magic is real! You don't remember that either?" Ron cried out.  
  
"S-sorry, no."  
  
"Harry! You are a wizard!" Ron shook Harry. "And you even a famous one!"  
  
"I-I am a wizard?" He looked up confused. "B-but I don't remember any of it. Will-will you tell me who I am? Tell me what happened? I want to know!" He cried out, his voice shaking.  
  
"I guess we could . . ." Hermione looked over at Ron, who looked straight back at her. "You want to say it or should I?"  
  
Just then the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal the plump nurse from before. She was carrying a tray and humming the same song as before. When her eyes lifted, she saw Ron and Hermione, she gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She cried out. "You can't be in here. Out! Out! OUT!" She pointed them to the door where they rushed out, Ron picking up the cloak as they hurried out.  
  
"See you later, Harry!" He called out before he disappeared around the door completely.  
  
The nurse sighed and sat the tray down on Harry's bed. She then pressed a button to where the bed turned him into a sitting position.  
  
"Here's your dinner, hospital food isn't the best, but you should eat as much as you can. For the last week and a half you have been on an IV so real food should feel pretty good." She told him as she walked out. "I'll be back to take the tray back in a little while."  
  
Harry just nodded dumbly and then stared at his food. It looked like mush, but it was food and he was starving. When he reached up with his bandaged hand to grab the fork he realized there was something in his hand, he recognized it as the bottle that the boy and girl had given him. He watched as the silver liquid swoshed against the clear sides of the bottle. Should he drink it or not? They said it'd help him, but they sounded a bit out of it when they started talking. They said magic was real, how could it be? He set it down on the tray, he'd decide later, right now he was going to eat and think about what they said.  
  
The End of Chap Three  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Sorry, I hate dialoge! I can't write it at all! So sorry if this chapter sucked! But please review anyways, and gimme constructive criticism peoples! I need it terribly! ;.; and if you read up top you'll find out why. 


End file.
